killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Hisako
(often referred to as simply Shinsako by the fans) is a new character introduced in the Post-Season Three content of [[Killer Instinct (2013 video game)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]].'' She embodies Hisako's transcendence into a kami spirit upon reclaiming her father's katana blade. Shin Hisako was first revealed in the patch notes of the 3.6 update, and she was also officially released on March 17th, 2017. Biography Appearance Shin Hisako is almost identical to Hisako, but with some drastic changes. She now wears the signature sode shoulder armor and suneate shin guards of a samurai, combined with a black and gold dress and a yellow flower attached to her hair. Her eyes are now bright gold, same goes for her aura to symbolize her purged spirit. Her teeth have become less sharp because she's no longer an ''onryō'' spirit. Discarding her late father's naginata, she now wields his katana which contains a coalesced Guardian assigned to help her in her duties as a gatekeeper. Personality Unlike her original counterpart, Shin Hisako is calm and joyful due to her spirit being purged by being granted her father's Guardian-infused katana. Because of this, her sense of hatred and the anger that she had for centuries has faded away, freeing her from the bonds of her grave and making her able to fight against the forces of Gargos without sensing any rage upon her. Abilities Awakened to her true mind and full abilities, Shin Hisako wields her father’s katana, moving as swiftly as he did in his prime. She has discovered the ability to project her spirit onto the battlefield to surprise, confuse, and devastate the enemies of the light and deliver justice upon them. ''Killer Instinct (2013) Story Music Shin Hisako's theme, "''Shin Hisako"https://twitter.com/zq_audio/status/913146303885877248, is composed by the KI 2013 Season 3 composers, Celldweller and Atlas Plug. Unlike her original counterpart whose theme had a horror feel, Shin Hisako's theme has a "Fated Samurai" feel in which the lyrics describe her as a purified spirit and a protector. The theme overall contains a mix of traditional Japanese instruments in conjuction with dubstep and metal elements. When the characters remain idle for a short period while using her theme on any stage, then a tranquil flute remix of the KI main theme, "The Instinct", will start playing. OST Lyrics (Japanese Kanji) 久子 久子 久子、強し 久子、光 刀、刀... 父の形見... この刀を... 守護者へ 守護者へ 刀、刀、父の形見 この刀を守護者へ 新生久子、光から 影、暗闇の記憶 刀、刀... 新生久子... 刀、刀、父の形見 この刀を守護者へ 新生久子、光から 影、暗闇の記憶 新生久子、永久の命 刀、刀、父の形見 新生久子、永久の命 刀、刀、父の形見 新生久子、永久の命 刀、刀、父の形見 久子、強し 久子、光 久子、強し 久子、光 久子 (刀、刀) 強し (父の形見) 久子 (この刀を) 光 (守護者へ) 刀、刀、父の形見 この刀を守護者へ 新生久子、光から 影、暗闇の記憶 刀、刀、父の形見 この刀を守護者へ 新生久子、光から 影、暗闇の記憶 刀、刀、父の形見 この刀を守護者へ 新生久子、光から 影、暗闇の記憶 OST Lyrics (Japanese Romaji & English) Hisako (Hisako) Hisako (Hisako) Hisako, tsuyoshi (Hisako, strong) Hisako, hikari (Hisako, light) Katana, katana... (Sword, sword...) Chichi no katami... (Father's momento...) Kono katana wo... (To this sword's...) Shugosha he (Guardian) Shugosha he (Guardian) Katana, katana, chichi no katami (Sword, sword, Father's momento) Kono katana wo shugosha he (To this sword's guardian) Shinsei Hisako, hikari kara (Reborn Hisako, born from light) Kage, kurayami no kioku (Shadow, memory of darkness) Katana, katana... (Sword, sword...) Shinsei Hisako... (Reborn Hisako...) Katana, katana, chichi no katami (Sword, sword, Father's momento) Kono katana wo shugosha he (To this sword's guardian) Shinsei Hisako, hikari kara (Reborn Hisako, born from light) Kage, kurayami no kioku (Shadow, memory of darkness) Shinsei Hisako, towa no inochi (Reborn Hisako, eternal life) Katana, katana, chichi no katami (Sword, sword, Father's momento) Shinsei Hisako, towa no inochi (Reborn Hisako, eternal life) Katana, katana, chichi no katami (Sword, sword, Father's momento) Shinsei Hisako, towa no inochi (Reborn Hisako, eternal life) Katana, katana, chichi no katami (Sword, sword, Father's momento) Hisako, tsuyoshi (Hisako, strong) Hisako, hikari (Hisako, light) Hisako, tsuyoshi (Hisako, strong) Hisako, hikari (Hisako, light) Hisako (Katana, katana) (Hisako (Sword, sword)) Tsuyoshi (Chichi no katami) (Strong (Father's momento)) Hisako (Kono katana wo) (Hisako (To this sword's)) Hikari (Shugosha he) (Light (Guardian)) Katana, katana, chichi no katami (Sword, sword, Father's momento) Kono katana wo shugosha he (To this sword's guardian) Shinsei Hisako, hikari kara (Reborn Hisako, born from light) Kage, kurayami no kioku (Shadow, memory of darkness) Katana, katana, chichi no katami (Sword, sword, Father's momento) Kono katana wo shugosha he (To this sword's guardian) Shinsei Hisako, hikari kara (Reborn Hisako, born from light) Kage, kurayami no kioku (Shadow, memory of darkness) Katana, katana, chichi no katami (Sword, sword, Father's momento) Kono katana wo shugosha he (To this sword's guardian) Shinsei Hisako, hikari kara (Reborn Hisako, born from light) Kage, kurayami no kioku (Shadow, memory of darkness) Quotes Gallery Trivia * Shin Hisako is the third "remix" character in the series, next to Shadow Jago (an evil and chaotic version of Jago when possessed by Omen) and Kilgore (a scrapped prototype of Fulgore). ** Shin Hisako is also the first female remix character in the series. ** Because she is a remix character, she will not receive a Retro costume for the forseeable future. * Shin Hisako was first teased in the Shadow Lords dossier "Guardians: Origins VII".http://www.killerinstinctcentral.com/is-microsoft-teasing-a-katana-wielding-character/ * Shin Hisako was released in March 2017, two years after her original counterpart made her debut in Season 2. * Shin Hisako's Ultra Combo is registered at 27 hits, similar to her original counterpart. However, her Ultra Ender is more "cinematic" than the previous. *Following Rash, Mira, General RAAM, Eyedol and Kilgore over the course of Season Three, Shin Hisako doesn't have her own stage in Killer Instinct, but does have her own selectable theme for any stage. Obviously, Shin Hisako shares her original counterpart's Village of Whispers as her stage in the game since they're the same person, similar to the situation with Omen sharing the Shadow Tiger's Lair with Shadow Jago and Gargos (temporarily), Mira sharing the Alchemical Lab with Sabrewulf and Eyedol sharing the Forbidden Archive with Kan-Ra and Rash in Survival Mode. This makes her the seventh overall fighter as well as the second character in Post-Season 3 amongst the roster who does not have a stage, but shares an arena with another combatant. References Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Non-Human Characters